Ultraman Aegis Dark
Ultraman Aegis Dark (Noir Black Schwarz) is a permissionless revenge clone of Ultraman Aegis that you should all know why I've made. Oh also he's the descendent of Zero Darkness. Appearance Aegis but Dark Noir Black Schwarz. History In many worlds, Ultraman Zero managed to overcome his possession by the undead spirit of his rival, Ultraman Belial. But in one world unlike these many......evil won. Belial managed to completely take control of Zero, and after slaughtering Ultimate Force Zero, he assembled an army and marched on the Land of Light. The ensuing massacre was worse than any death Belial had planned for Zero himself before his ultimate enemy became his perfect vessel. Corrupting the Ultimate Aegis and eventually the Plasma Spark itself, Belial, now calling himself Emperor Zero Darkness, converted the Land of Light, the place the Ultras had called home for eons, into a Land of Darkness. From this Land of Darkness, Belial would oversee a new generation of Dark Ultras being birthed. Ultras which would spread the glory of the darkness across the universe and forever taint the image thousands of sentient races had of the Ultras. A million years afterward, Aegis Dark was born. Somehow still living due to the dark power of Reiblood, Emperor Zero Darkness knew Aegis Dark had potential, and thus set out to train him personally as the perfect agent of darkness. Once this was complete, Zero Darkness entrusted Aegis Dark with a very special task. Overseeing the slave planet once known as Earth. Aegis Dark accepted the responsibility and ventured to the planet, making his authority known very quickly over the tiny humans which still inhabited it. However these weak beings would soon find a savior, as the scourge of the light returned. A descendent of his ancestor's failed experiment, Ultraman Geed, appeared suddenly. This was Ultraman Reionyx. Seeing this new contender as an obvious threat to his dominion of Earth, Aegis Dark would fight Reionyx for many battles to come, until he was suddenly ripped from his world, by an unknowably powerful being, and forced to serve in a group this being was bringing together, the Legion of Darkness. Though it took some time, Aegis Dark's will was eventually broken, and he began to chant with other Dark Ultras in devotion to his new master, echoing forth the Legion of Darkness' motto... DARK NOIR BLACK SCHWARZ He then became aware of his light counterpart and now relentlessly hunts him because why would people be able to decide what happens in their own continuity. Forms - Disaster Zagiegis= '''Disaster Zagiegis' After his defeat against Reionyx, Aegis Dark fully embraces the power of darkness within him and wills forth the Cursing Aegis, which transforms him into Disaster Zagiegis. This form gives Aegis Dark chest armour and access to the Zagiegis Calibur in addition to more power. This form is superior to Reionyx's New Generation form, but still lost to it because power of friendship. Although Aegis Dark came back because plot contrivance. Abilities Special *'Dark Alter Crack': Tapping the back of his hand against the Cursing Aegis' crystal, Aegis Dark transfers the power of the Void of Tormented Souls to his arm and fires a crimson stream from a I-style arm pose. *'Zagiegis Impure': Aegis Dark collects external energy into the Cursing Aegis, converting it into the most impure darkness. It is then released as a deadly blast from the armour's breast crystals. *'Dark Nextium Ray': Aegis Dark assumes an Emerium Ray-like stance, bringing his fingers to the Beam Lamp and firing a water-esque, purple beam. Physical *'Zagiegis Slam': Gathering the dark power within him to his fists, Aegis Dark strikes the opponent with empowered blows. *'Zagiegis Strike': The Void of Tormented Soul's power engulfs Aegis Dark's feet as he strikes his foes. Weapons *'Cursed Sluggers': The Augmented, pitch black form of the Aegis Dark Sluggers. *'Zagiegis Calibur': A wrist-mounted blade wielding the cursed power of Dark Zagi. **'Dark Calibur Orb Dark Noir Black Schwarz Slash': Aegis Dark traces an orb construct with the blade's tip and launches it at the foe to trap them in place before rushing forward and delivering an energised slash. **'Calibur Aegis Dark Arrow': Aegis Dark extends the blade to his chest and uses energy from his Aegis Dark Core to create a bow construct. By pulling back with his left arm, he charges up an arrow construct, and by letting go, launches it, piercing and destroying the foe. Other *'Zagiegis Guard': A diamond-shaped energy barrier that disintegrates attacks upon contact. *'Dimension Travel': Like Zero and the Ultimate Aegis, Aegis Dark can use the Cursing Aegis to travel between universes and dimensions via portals, allowing him to spread his darkness across the multiverse. *'Acceleration': Aegis Dark can move at blinding speeds to attack enemies. *'Plot Armor': After discovering his light counterpart's existence, Aegis Dark somehow gained the curse ability to completely ignore any attack performed against him by anyone other than the real Aegis. How or why he obtained this ability is completely unknown. }} Trivia * It should be fairly obvious why this was made. ** But I will spell it out anyway. *** This is a parody of Moar's taking of my characters, particularly Shining Shining Zero, without my permission, and twisting them into generic edgy evil duplicates in the interest of "deconstructing" the Ultra series, never asking for my permission to do so. **** As such, it borrows many of the same tropes, from KWC-style pretentious prose, the addition of several gallons of edge, and of course, this clone only existing to set up some other stupidly powerful villain. ***** Kit helped make it even edgier/pretentious, as shown by the continuous use of "unleash" instead of "fire." ***** Also I thought the imagery of a bunch of stupid evil clones all chanting "DARK NOIR BLACK SCHWARZ" was amusing. ***** His forms are even a copypasta of Aegis's with dark and inversions based on other dark things added. *All images on this page were created by Furnozilla. *If Moar wants, these images can double as actual dark forms. Category:Dark Ultras Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Cdr's Parodies Category:Edgelords Category:Parodies Category:Fan Ultras Category:Parody Ultras Category:Fan Villain Category:Cringe